


pray we don't overflow

by beygood



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, M/M, just sappy stuff tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beygood/pseuds/beygood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it’s not often that zayn and liam’s days off intersect, but when they do, they tend to take full advantage of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pray we don't overflow

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick 2k of a domestic ziam scene that's been bugging me for a while. unbetaed as per. 
> 
> title from rocket by beyonce. 
> 
> bizexualzayns.tumblr.com

It’s not often that Zayn and Liam’s days off intersect, but when they do, they tend to take full advantage of it. These days often start with a lie in because Zayn finds the idea of getting out of bed before noon when he doesn’t have work disgusting. When Liam starts getting fidgety, Zayn sends him off to make a late breakfast so he can spread out on their shared bed, looking more like a starfish than a human. It takes a few calls from Liam and the smell of frying eggs and slightly burnt toast to draw him out into the tiny living area of their flat.

The early afternoon sunlight is filtering in through the sheer curtains they picked out a few weeks ago, giving everything a soft, powdery blue tint. Zayn leans against a nearby wall, arms crossed, looking like a supermodel even though he’s yet to brush his hair or his teeth, watching Liam work. Eventually, he ambles over and plasters the front of his long, lean body to Liam’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist, and going up on his toes so he can hook his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Zayn noses at Liam’s neck, distracting him from the frying pan for a moment.

“See that you don’t burn those eggs, Payne. I’ll be very cross with you if you do,” Zayn warns with an overly serious edge to his voice and a slight smile on his lips.

Liam scoffs. “If you’re really concerned then you ought to leave me alone so I can work. Make yourself useful and wash the dishes from last night, eh?”

Zayn hums like he’s actually thinking about it, but doesn’t relinquish his hold on Liam in the end. “M’too pretty for all that, Leeyum. Thought you would’ve figured out that m’just a trophy boyfriend by now, useful for nowt but lounging in bed all day.”

“Oh hush,” Liam says. “You know that’s not true.”

Zayn rolls his eyes but lets the subject drop. He knows how much Liam hates it when he sells himself short, even when it’s just meant to be a joke. When they’d first started dating three years ago, it’d been frustrating to be constantly called on his self-deprecating tendencies. Now, though, he appreciates it. He feels better about himself than he ever has and it's partially thanks to Liam. Out of respect for his boyfriend’s sensitivities, Zayn stays quiet as Liam finishes the fry-up and dishes it out onto plates.

He presses a wet kiss to Liam’s birthmark before drawing away so they can eat. As always, they argue about whether they’re going to eat at the table like proper adults or not and, as always, they end up eating on the sofa with their feet propped up on the coffee table, watching old episodes of Great British Bake Off.

Liam keeps up a running commentary through the two episodes they watch despite Zayn’s attempts to hush him.

“What d’you mean ‘shut up’?! You’ve already seen these! I’m not ruining anything!” Liam protests.

“Shh,” Zayn insists, pressing two of his fingers to Liam’s lips. Cheekily, Liam sucks the fingers into his mouth, making it impossible for Zayn to concentrate on whose souffle’s just gone terribly wrong.

Before long, they’re snogging heavily on the couch and rutting up against each other like teenagers trying to get off before someone’s parents get home. Before they can finish though, Liam drags himself away and hauls Zayn up off the couch.

“Shower,” he says, threading their fingers together. They’re practically tripping over each other as they make their way to the bathroom, but neither one of them care. The only thing that matters is keeping close and reminding themselves of how perfectly they fit together. Zayn doesn’t really go in for the idea of “soulmates”, but if he did, he knows he wouldn’t hesitate to call Liam his.

They strip off in record time, only slowing down once they're in the shower. It's small, but fits both of them if they keep close enough. At first, they bask in the warm spray, gently lathering up each other up with Liam’s body wash. Because this is the only time Zayn will willingly use the stuff Liam is fond of, he takes advantage, making sure to rub it all over Zayn so that the scent seeps into his pores. Zayn will fake grumpiness and bitch at him for it later, but Liam thinks it’s well worth the tongue lashing.

They keep up the pretense of innocently washing each other for some time, but it’s shattered in an instant when Zayn guides Liam’s hand to his cock.

“Go on then,” he says, low and challenging, like he’s daring Liam to do something about it. Liam crowds into Zayn’s space, backing him up until he’s pressed against the slick shower wall. He knows Zayn’s body so well by now that it doesn’t take long to get him hard and leaking and whimpering for release.

“Shit, Li,” Zayn whispers, gripping Liam’s shoulder as he pumps him quick and firm, occasionally twisting his fist around the head just right. Zayn can’t help but thrust up into Liam’s grip, chasing the orgasm he feels building up low in his belly. He sinks his teeth into the plump flesh of his bottom lip, willing himself to hold on for longer than his body wants do. Liam can tell he’s holding back and takes that as a cue to try harder, using his free hand to toy with Zayn’s sensitive nipples until he’s writhing because of the raw sensation.

“D’you wanna cum like this?” Liam asks, voice slightly gravelly from disuse. “Or you wanna wait ‘till we’re in bed and I’ve got my cock in you?”

Zayn’s hips stutter then and it takes every bit of his self control to stop himself from spilling over Liam’s fist.

“You knob,” he gasps, trying to draw breath back into his lungs. “You know which.”

Liam chuckles, pulling his fist over Zayn’s cock one last time before leaving it alone, letting it slap up against the skin of his tummy. The desire to reach down and bring himself off hits Zayn hard enough that he has to screw his eyes shut tight to fight against it.

Once he’s regained a bit of his composure, Liam shuts the shower off and wraps them both in the fluffy ‘his and hers’ towels Niall got for them as a joke when they first moved in together. They dry off on their way to the bedroom, abandoning the towels in a heap next to the bed.

Zayn’s on Liam in an instant, pushing him down and attacking his neck with kisses, sucking bruises into Liam’s tanned skin. He’s got a constellation of them by the time Zayn starts to move downwards, licking across his chest and lower abdomen. He’s about to start mouthing over Liam’s cock when he’s suddenly pulled up and flipped over onto his back.

“Leeyum,” Zayn whines. “Lemme suck you for a bit, yeah? Wanna taste you so bad. Won’t get you off before you fuck me, I swear.”

“Liar,” Liam says, chastising him with a biting kiss. “You like swallowing too much to give up a chance at it.” He says it playfully, but it’s true. Zayn absolutely loves sucking Liam’s cock until he loses control and fucks his mouth until he cums down his throat. It’s like a game for him - ‘ _how fast can I get Liam to nut off this time_ ’. And, really, Liam can’t complain. It’d be an absolute crime if he did. There are no words for how much he adores Zayn’s eagerness for him and, honestly, he’s still in awe of how amazing it feels to be cared for by a man that’s so gorgeous and talented and lovely.

“Let’s save that for later, yeah? Just wanna be inside you right now.” He shifts so that’s he’s sitting back on his calves.

Liam grips Zayn’s thighs and spreads them wide, exposing his most vulnerable spots to pull Zayn’s hips up into his lap. They’ve been doing this for long enough that it doesn’t make sense for Zayn to feel shy, but there’s something about the intensity of Liam’s gaze that makes Zayn want to hide. He shifts, moving to cover himself and closing his legs a bit, drawing a distressed noise from Liam.

“ _No_ ,” he breathes. “Wanna look at you. Let me, please?” He fixes Zayn with an infuriatingly adorable puppy-dog look, batting his eyelashes comically. Zayn huffs out a laugh and shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Alright.” He yields, letting his legs splay over Liam’s thighs and his hands rest at his sides, clenching idly.

Liam continues surveying the golden expanse of Zayn’s body, licking his lips as he thinks about how good it’ll be when they’re finally fucking. He breathes out heavily through his nose, pushing his hands up over Zayn’s abdomen and thumbing at the ink on both his hips. “D’you know how lucky I feel to have you? To be the only one who gets to see you like this? Christ, love you so much, Zayn.” Liam’s heart feels so full to bursting with adoration that his chest actually hurts.

“Stop being sappy and prove it, then.” The look in Zayn’s dark, half lidded eyes is one that mirrors his own feelings and it spurs him on. He’s not always good with words so, now, he decides to let his body explain.

Mercifully, they’re far enough up the bed that he can lean over and swipe the lube off the nightstand. He coats his fingers and cock in it liberally so he can stroke himself while he fingers Zayn open.

Zayn’s still a little loose from when he rode Liam the night before so slipping the first finger in is easy. It’s not long before a second one joins it and Liam’s scissoring them to stretch Zayn out. He watches how pleasure ghosts across Zayn’s face, changing his angle until Zayn’s eyes go wide and he lets out a strangled moan. Liam keeps at it until Zayn is whining high in his throat, arching his back and screwing his hips down in an attempt to get Liam’s thick fingers deeper into him.

Liam’s loathe to draw his fingers out, but he has to if he’s going to fuck Zayn like he promised. When he snubs the head of his cock against Zayn’s hole, Zayn takes in a sharp breath and his body tightens up in anticipation.

“Relax, love,” Liam says as he presses in with one, smooth motion. He lets out a shaky breath when he’s balls deep, gripping Zayn’s hips a little harder. Neither one of them will last long, but he wants it to be good while it does and that means not immediately succumbing to Zayn’s welcoming heat.

Even after being sat on Liam’s dick for the better part of the previous evening, the fit is still snug. Liam loves how tight Zayn is around him, but one of these days he wants to fuck him until he’s loose and dripping spunk so Liam can slide in without resistance. He groans at the thought of Zayn under him like that - limp, sweat slick, eyes glazed over, covered in his own cum and begging for more of Liam’s.

He looks up at the real Zayn, sees him pressing the side of his face into the pillow below his head, panting open mouthed with his impossible eyelashes fanning over his sharp cheekbones, and decides that he doesn’t have the patience to take Zayn apart like that now.

With a grunt, he starts fucking into Zayn hard and fast, finding the angle where he’s hitting his prostate dead on and keeping it. The sound of skin slapping against skin is quickly eclipsed by Zayn’s moans and they increase in volume until he’s practically screaming. He’s sure to be disturbing their neighbors, but neither he nor Liam give a damn.

The only thing Zayn cares about is Liam’s big, fat, unyielding cock pounding into his arse just the way he needs it, filling him with white hot sensation and making him feel like he could cum without touching himself.

To that end, he purposefully keeps his hands fisted in the sheets, wanting to see if it’s possible now. His cock is leaking so profusely that he knows a single touch would set him off, but he doesn’t want that. All he wants is Liam.

“Harder, harder,” Zayn urges hoarsely. “M’so fucking close Li. Just need it harder.”

Liam swears, tightens his grip on Zayn’s hips, and fucks him. He pistons into Zayn so hard that his moans taper off into silence, his mouth working around sounds that can’t come out. The tension in his belly builds to a point where it’s unbearable, where Zayn thinks he might go mad because of it, before it snaps abruptly.

“ _Nnngh, Leeyum_ ,” Zayn gasps, squeezing hard around him as he spurts white all over his belly and chest. His hips jerk desperately as Liam keeps fucking him, making him wring himself out until he’s covered in it.

The sight of Zayn cumming on his dick alone sets Liam’s off and he finds his release not long after, sticky and hot and deep inside. His hips roll until he’s empty and his muscles go lax. Breathing heavily, he slides over Zayn, pressing their sweaty chests together.

“You - you were so _good_ ,” he pants. “Can’t believe you came like that. Can’t believe you love my cock enough that you don’t need anything else.” Liam peppers Zayn’s face with sloppy kisses, looking at him like he’s the sun personified. “Love you so much.” He wraps himself around Zayn as best he can in their position, staying inside for as long as is possible. When he finally slips out, he rolls them onto their sides, refusing to let Zayn go for even a moment.

It takes a while for Zayn to speak and when he does it’s a bit muffled, but Liam understands him just fine.

“Love you more.”


End file.
